Sonny with a Choice
by WhimsicalWonderland
Summary: DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T WANT REAL SCENES FROM THE EPISODE. My take on a few of the Channy scenes  including a sad one in this episode. A new Channy scene has been posted for Chapter 3!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello fellow FanFiction-ers. Just got back from vacation and I couldn't wait to start writing again, starting with my promise to post some of my Sonny with a Choice script lines. :) I decided to post the hardest scene for Channy fans first so that we can get that out of the way. DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE SPOILED ON THE EPISODE. Here is my take on how this scene is going to go thought-wise along with the real dialogue.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the script.**

* * *

Sonny with a Choice

Chad's POV

I smiled to myself as I walked down the hallway to Sonny and Tawni's dressing room. After all of the commotion with the Tween Choice awards two nights ago, and how So Random had supposedly beaten Mackenzie Falls for the Best Show award, I had finally figured out a way that everyone could be happy. As long as m'lady agrees to it, of course… which, she will.

"Hey, Randoms. How are we this fine day?" I strolled into the room, the smile still on my face. The Randoms were sitting on the couch and chairs, all crowded around the prized possession given to them only a few nights before.

Sonny was the first to turn around towards me, her smile matching mine. "Well look at you, Chad Dylan Chipper." She commented, standing up beside me.

"That I am, that I am. Cause I figured out how to solve our little problem." Immediately, the rest of the casts' heads turned towards me, appearing more anxious than thrilled.

Sonny looked over to them, annoyance across her features. "Uh, guys. Can we have five minutes?"

Zora (Yes, I know her name. It's amazing what having Sonny as your girlfriend can do to your memory) raised her eyebrows at the two of us and stood up, motioning for her friends to do the same. "Hey, who wants to take a ride on the studio shuttle and see where they make Chad park now?" She exclaimed, and within a second all of the Randoms were out the door, leaving just Sonny and I.

"So I was thinking about what you said. About how I was letting So Random's win get between us. And… I wanted to fix that." I grinned.

Sonny looked ecstatic. Just the reaction I was hoping for. "See? I knew you'd get past this."

"I did." I continued. "And you know how? By getting to the truth."

"I'm so proud of you." She replied, going in for a hug.

"Well, you are really going to be proud of this – I ordered a recount of the votes for Best Tween Show!"

Sonny froze just as she was about to hug me. "You did what?" She asked. All tones of happiness were replaced by seriousness. My smile dropped a bit; why wasn't she thrilled?

"I ordered a recount and great news! So Random lost." I explained. What about that wasn't amazing?

"I can't believe this." Sonny finally spoke up, now about a foot away from me. So much for the hug.

"That you lost?" I chuckled. "You'll get used to it. I did."

Her once friendly and kind brown eyes had now turned darker, and frankly, it kind of scared me. "No, you didn't, you ordered a recount. Why would you even do that?"

I gulped; this wasn't going as I expected. "Because you felt weird about winning, and I felt weird about losing. Now neither of us have to feel weird anymore." However, her expression was definitely out of the ordinary. "…And yet, you have a very weird look on your face."

"It's called disappointment, Chad. You were so miserable not being the center of attention for _one day_ that you actually went out and got a recount!" Her voice was now louder, in a tone I never heard her use with me before.

"I just… wanted things to get back to normal." I avoided her eyes. Then she did something that made my heart sink: she laughed.

"Normal? This isn't normal. Boyfriends and girlfriends are supposed to support each other. Root for each other. I can't be in a relationship with someone who always puts himself first!" Sonny exclaimed.

"I-I did it for us." I stuttered.

The brunette forced another laugh, which did nothing for my heart. "There is no 'us'. " She responded, and then added, "I don't know if there ever was."

Sonny turned around to the table and grabbed the Tween Choice award off of it. "Here." She pushed it into my grasp. "I hope you two will be very happy."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "Are you breaking up with me?" After I didn't receive a response, I muttered to her, "I thought I was helping."

She shook her head at me. "And that's the worst part of it. Goodbye, Chad."

And without another word, she forced me towards the door. "Sonny, I-"

Sonny sighed. "Please, just go."

I was already halfway out the door when I decided to try one last time. "But-"

That's when she folded her arms across her chest. "There's no second chances this time. You won the recount, but you lost me."

My heart finally broke. With nothing else to say, I gave one last look at her, then down to the award in my hands. The award that caused so much trouble for me. I walked over to the table it was on before and set it back down, then walked out the door right past the girl who had once been mine.

It wasn't until I heard the door close behind me that I knew she wasn't going to take me back. I had lost her.

* * *

**Such a deep scene, huh? It was really sad for me to sit here and write Chad's point of view, because honestly, he didn't get a fair shot in my opinion. Sonny didn't give him any chance. (No pun intended)**

**Anyway, please review with your opinions. It means the world to me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, my friends. So school starts tomorrow for me, and I figured I could get one last update out before I'm gone for a while. Here's another Channy scene from Sonny with a Choice. It isn't sad, which will be nice to read. :) By the way, I got a lot of messages asking if that breakup scene is real and the answer is yes. It is in the official script that I got sent. Hope you enjoy this update and I don't own anything.**

* * *

Sonny with a Choice

Sonny's POV

Checking my phone every few seconds for the time, I raced down the hallway to the Prop House. The Tween Choice nominations were going to be announced, and I was confident that So Random would be one of the shows up for Best Tween Show! How exciting would it be to be here one year and have this be the year that we win?

My thoughts were momentarily interrupted by Nico and Grady's voices shouting "Five, four, three…" coming from the room. At that time I snatched the remote from Nico's hand and began racing through the selection of channel.

"Two! Channel two!" I exclaimed to no one in particular.

"What are you doing? No!" Nico and Grady objected, obviously ticked that I turned off whatever they were so absorbed in.

"They're announcing the Tween Choice nominations." I replied after finally finding the correct channel.

As if on cue, Ryan Loughlin appeared on the screen. I was so excited that it didn't even bother me that he was still reporting after the whole "me stealing things" story last month.

"…And those are the nominees for Best Use of a Non-Tween on a Tween Show. And finally, the nominees for Best Tween Show are… Skateboardin' Boyz, So You're Thinkin' You're Lincoln, Mackenzie Falls and last but certainly not least…"

"Come on, come on!" My cast and I shouted at the TV, my voice measurably louder than theirs.

"So Random." Ryan finished, earning a thrilled scream from me as I turned off the TV. My cast groaned as if in defeat.

"What are you groaning about?" I asked excitedly. "We got nominated for Best Tween Show. This is huge!"

Tawni got up from her seat on the couch and flipped her golden hair over her shoulder. "No, this is just another opportunity for us to lose again to Mackenzie Falls."

I smiled at her, a gesture she took the wrong way and stepped back a little. "Come on guys, this is my first time being nominated and I want to enjoy it."

Zora grinned. "Oh, we'll enjoy it. This year I'm working on a special congratulatory prank." She snatched a notepad and pen off the table next to her and began jotting things down. "I'm going to need push pins, eggs, and an industrial size vacuum cleaner!"

Nico, Grady, and Tawni all perked up, gathering around Zora. I rolled my eyes and walked over, grabbing the notepad out from under her, getting the attention in the room focused back on me.

"Stop right there. Are we really the kind of people who would resort to petty pranks out of jealousy?" I raised an eyebrow. They gave me an 'are you kidding?' look. "Okay, fine, we are. But this year, win or lose—"

"Lose." They all sighed.

"—we're going to be gracious about it." I concluded, placing my hands on my hips. I meant business here.

Nico waved his hand in front of his face as if dismissing the idea. "Why should we? Mackenzie Falls is never gracious."

I was about to respond when Zora stood up again. "Oh, and did I mention my prank will make all of their hair fall out?" She looked up at me with pleading eyes, as if that addition was going to make me give her back the notepad in my hand.

"Guys, Chad is a changed person since we started dating. Win or lose—"

"Lose." They replied in unison once more.

"—or win. This year is going to be totally different with Mackenzie Falls." Gazing around the room at each and every one of their faces, I knew they weren't totally convinced yet. "Look, if boyfriend and girlfriend can compete against each other civilly, then so can our two shows!.."

As soon as the words left my mouth, I started having second thoughts. "…But, just to be safe, I'm going to go talk to him about it right now." I nodded to my cast mates and left the Prop House to go find Chad, not noticing that my friends were now crowded back around Zora, who had managed to get the notepad back into her hands once again.

* * *

I halted to a stop as I walked into the Commissary, noticing how different it looked all of a sudden. All of the Mackenzie Falls cast members were gathered around a large table covered in white tablecloth. At the head of the table was a small podium, holding all 5 Best Tween Show awards on it. Standing at the front of the podium, with his back facing me, was Chad. He was holding a gold candle up in the air, as if practicing for another win. Oh, great.

"…and this sixth straight win for Mackenzie Falls would not have been possible without my dedication, my passion or my creativity." He recited before looking down at his admiring cast. "And whatever you guys bring to the table."

I sighed as my boyfriend finished his mock speech and his cast clapped. I put a smile on my face and tapped his shoulder, a neatly composed muffin basket in my left hand.

Chad turned around and smiled as soon as he saw me. "Oh, m'runner up lady in the house."

I couldn't help but blush a little. "M'runner up . Cute." I commented, remembering the real reason I was here. "But my cast and I are taking the high road. So, here's a little something from So Random to congratulate the cast of Mackenzie Falls on their nomination." I proclaimed, handing Chad the muffin basket.

One of the Mackenzie Falls girls, Chloe, screamed. "Oh my gosh! It's from the cast of So Random!"

A guy, Trevor, covered his head. "Run!" He exclaimed, and within a moment all of the cast (minus Chad) were hidden underneath the table.

I shook my head at their immaturity. "Come on, guys, this is a real muffin basket, not a prank!" When no one came out from under the table, I turned to Chad, who was staring at the basket in his hands. "Don't you trust me?" I asked.

Chad looked back up at me. "Of course I do." He said sincerely. "But my cast going to need some proof." I groaned and took out a muffin from the basket, going to put it in my mouth when Chad grabbed it out of my hands.

"No, not that one. That could be the decoy muffin." He explained and grabbed another muffin from the bottom of the basket. "Eat this one."

"You are being ridiculous, Chad. So what if we are up for the same award? We should all be thrilled just for the nominations. Why does it have to be about winning or losing?"

"Because we like winning." A voice from under the table called out.

"And more importantly…" Trevor stuck his head out. "We like you losing. To us."

There was a moment of quick silence before the whole cast, in their hiding spot, erupted with laughter.

I looked over to Chad with an annoyed expression on my face. He fixed his tie and faced the empty table.

"Hey, hey, hey. Maybe there's something to this high road thing m'lady's yammerin' on about." He turned around to me for approval, I smiled. "You know what? New year, new attitude. Everybody grab a muffin!" Chad instructed, and his cast immediately were by his side. Naturally, they won't listen to me but they will listen to him.

Once everyone had a muffin, we all lifted them in the air to toast with.

"To Mackenzie Falls and So Random. No matter who wins best show…" Chad announced, putting his free arm around my waist. "We promise not to rub it in your face."

"Huzzah!" His cast exclaimed, biting into their muffins. Chad looked at me and smiled.

"That's your high road?" I asked incredulously.

"Pretty good, huh?" He said, obviously very pleased with himself.

I sighed. "It's a start."

Chad and I toasted muffins and began to eat. Watching him out of the corner of my eye, I smiled a real smile. He wasn't perfect, but he was definitely trying. And that was enough for me.

* * *

**As you might have been able to tell, I wrote the end to purposely contradict itself in the breakup scene. I hope you enjoyed this scene, and I appreciate reviews! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

…**I have writer's block. Gulp. :/**

* * *

Sonny with a Choice

Chad's POV

"Hello, I'm Ryan Loughlin, this year's host of the Tween Choice Awards, coming to you live from the red carpet. It's a veritable who's-who of 'who can't stay out past ten'." Ryan announced into the official microphone he had been given just for tonight.

The red carpet show had already started, and Sonny and I had arrived along with the Randoms (much to my dismay) in an enormous limo. She insisted upon being with her friends, and I couldn't just say no when she might be crying on the way home due to her show's brutal loss to Mackenzie Falls. Of all of the things in this world CDC can't handle, a crying Sonny would be one of them.

The brunette next to me pulled me along the carpet as we posed for pictures, hearing paparazzi comment things like, "Chad! Sonny! Have you two kissed?" "How's the relationship?" "I heard you both still fight!" If there is one thing I hate, it would be nosy reporters.

"Oh, look at this! I'm here with tonight's hottest couple!" I internally groaned as we got forced into the way of Ryan Loughlin and his camera. Speaking of nosy reporters…

"Sonny, tell us what you are wearing." Ryan gestured to m'lady's purple lace dress that Blondie had helped her pick out last week. Sonny smiled and looked down at her attire as if just now noticing it.

"Well, Ryan, I'm wearing an outfit that says 'I'm thrilled to be here' and 'hey, Erik Olson who blew me off for Junior Prom, how do you like me now?'" Sonny exclaimed throwing an annoyingly cute smirk at the camera, similar to the one she gives me on a daily basis.

I put the same smirk on my face, not willing to look like a fool while Sonny gets the attention. "Yeah, Erik, you blew it big time, suckah!"

Sonny giggled which, in turn, made me crack a smile.

Ryan looked as if he was completely uninterested. "So… sixth consecutive battle between So Random and Mackenzie Falls, but the first one between boyfriend and girlfriend. Your thoughts?" He asked, shoving the microphone in our faces.

"Actually, we don't really see this as a battle. It's just an honor to be nominated." Sonny grinned. Ryan rolled his eyes and turned to me, hoping to get a better response.

"Which is something the loser always says. Am I right, Chad?"

I looked into the camera and smiled my award winning (no pun intended) smile. "Ryan, there are no losers…" I snuck a quick glance at Sonny. "…yet."

The girl next to me grabbed my hand, signaling for me to shut up. "What Chad is trying to say is that we have agreed. Tonight isn't about winning and losing, it's about taking the high road. Right, sweetie?" She squeezed my hand.

I laughed. "Absolutely. High road, high road."

Sonny yanked me away from Ryan as quickly as possible after that, but not before I turned back around and flashed him six fingers to symbolize our soon-to-be six wins.

"What are you doing?" Sonny raised an eyebrow, catching me just as I was about to mouth the word 'six' to Ryan.

"Nothing." I zipped back around to face her.

Who says that while on this high road you can't take a couple of shortcuts along the way?

After the red carpet portion ended, we all scrambled to find our seats. Sonny had ours' memorized, even more excited than I thought possible.

"This is so exciting! I'm so nervous." She rambled, giggling in-between.

I chuckled at her behavior. "Aw, you first timers are so cute. Let me give you a little advice."

She sighed and raised an eyebrow, signaling for me to go on.

"When Mackenzie Falls wins, the camera will be getting your reaction, so even though you are incredibly jealous, you want a look on your face that says 'I'm so happy for my boyfriend'. Now show me that look!" I prompted, receiving a scowl instead. "Ooh, needs work."

Just then, the lights in the theater dimmed and Ryan walked onstage, holding the award with my name written all over it.

"Welcome back. Well, we all know who's going to win tonight's biggest award for Best Tween Show, so let's get right to it. The Choicy goes to…"

I smirked and stood up, preparing to make the trip to the podium.

"Mack-aroni and cheese! It's So Random!" Ryan exclaimed.

I began to move when the audience gasped and what Ryan had said finally registered in my head. We… lost?

The Randoms all stood up and cheered, exchanging hugs and celebratory high-fives as they made their way up to where I was supposed to stand. Sonny turned back around quickly and gave me a 'who knew?' shrug before smiling wider than I had ever seen before. I sat back down in my seat, not even wanting to deal with my cast at the moment.

Blondie was the first to grab the microphone out of Ryan's hand. "All right! Woo! Well, I've just got one thing to say to our friends over at Mackenzie Falls—"

"High road." Sonny mumbled, load enough for us in the front row to hear.

Tawni groaned and started speaking again in a sickly sweet tone. "Mackenzie Falls, it's an honor to share the category with a cast as talented as yours." She sighed and smiled as the audience erupted into "awws" and applause.

"I never get 'awws.' I like this high road!" She clapped her hands together and turned to Sonny, the mic still in her hands. "I don't think it's a coincidence that the first year we won is the first year Sonny Munroe's been on our show. I'd like to give her a chance to say a few words." She finished, surprisingly handing the mic and award over to Sonny, whom was equally surprised at her kindness.

I shook my head as my girlfriend, the one who was supposed to be in her seat right now applauding for me, stood at the podium.

She held the award high as if in taunting. "Wow! First, I want to thank all of my So Random cast mates; you guys rock. This is a dream come true and I don't really know what to say except… in your face Mackenzie Falls! You thought we'd lose but we won! We won! Take that, suckahs! Woo!" Sonny shouted happily, making everyone's jaw drop in the audience including mine.

Her chocolate brown eyes widened when she saw the expression on my face. "Oops. That didn't come out the way I thought it would." She muttered to herself as her cast rushed off stage. But I didn't even have time to notice them leaving, I was too busy trying to register all that had happened.

Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't do humiliation… but Chad certainly does.

* * *

**So here is another scene from my script. Once again, all of the lines are real. Sonny seemed really out of character the way that the writers made her here in the awards show. Hmm. Review telling me your opinions? :)**


End file.
